Love,Laugh,Live
by erinmarie535
Summary: This is my first, tell me what you think if you want me to keep going i will if not then i wont. I promise if you guys like it, then the next one will be better.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story so I'm sorry if it's not really good. Im going to start it pretty much all over again, but there all friends except for Nathan and Lucas _

_and haley is just starting to have feelings for Nathan. brooke and payton both like Lucas but dont have the guts to tell eachother._

Lucas and Haley have always been the best of friends, but when Haley starts having feelings for Lucas' brother Nathan, she doesn't know how to tell him.

" Lucas I think we need to talk" Haley said as she was cleaning tables in Karen's Café

Lucas just stared at her waiting to hear what she was about to tell him.

" I know that we have be honesty about everything and I know your not going to like what I'm going to tell you, but you're my friend and I want to tell you, I like Nathan".

Lucas just watched waiting for her to tell him she was joking, but she didn't.

"How can you like him Haley" Lucas asked getting mad. "He's a jerk and you know how much I hate him". " Luke, look I don't want you to be mad at me, but I think I really like him". Haley could feel the tears building up in her eyes. " I don't want to talk about this right now, I'll call you tomorrow" Lucas got up and walked out, leaving Haley alone to close up.

Brooke and Payton were walking up to Lucas' house when Payton stopped and looked at Brooke " Brooke, can I ask you something?" "you know you can ask me anything" Brooke looked at her, thinking of what Payton was going to say. "Do you like him?" Brooke's eyes got big. "Who, l l Lucas?" she stuttered.

"yeah, I mean I know you think he's cute but do you really like him?" Brooke looked away and shrugged her shoulders in a sort of "not really" kind of way.

Payton started to walk again, but Brooke grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes " why, do you like him?" Payton knew the answer, but was to scared to tell Brooke, "No" was all she said.

Lucas was throwing his stuffed basketball into a hoop, when he heard a knock at his door. He walked over to it excepting to see Haley, but instead it was Brooke and Payton. "Hey" he said as he left the door open and walked back into his room. Payton looked at Brooke as she walked in guessing that he meant for them to come in. "Have you talked to Haley yet?" Brooke asked. "Not since last night why?." "Well she told us what you guys talked about, and we don't think you should be mad at her" Payton said as she clicked on his computer and started going through his itunes playlist. " You don't think I should be mad, I have every right to be mad she knows I don't like Nathan, I just don't see what she sees in him". Lucas was starting to get angry that they would even think about Haley and Nathan together. Just as Lucas was about to explain why we didn't want Haley to be with Nathan his phone rang when he looked at the called id his heart dropped. " It's Haley". " Luke, you can cant hiding your going to have to talk to her sometime" Brooke said as she grabbed the phone out of his hand and picked it up "hello, Brooke Davis here" "Hey is Lucas around?" Haley asked sounded scared. "Yea, one sec" Brooke passed the phone to Lucas "hello".

_Hopefully you like it, if you want something to change tell me .. so yeah if you like it then ill keep writing if not then ill stop . I want to hear everything good and bad._


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's the next chapter._

"Hi, Luke look I know you're mad at me but we need to talk about this I want to know how you feel about it." Lucas didn't know what to say he looked at Brooke then over to Peyton. Brooke looked at Peyton then nodded towards the door. Peyton got up and walked over to Lucas and mouthed, "don't yell at her" and walked away. When they left Lucas sighed and said "Haley your like my sister I don't want you to get hurt, I know you like him but he's a jerk and I know he's going to hurt you." Haley could hear the angry and sadness in his voice "I'm coming over" Haley said. She didn't even wait for him to say anything back she hung up grabbed a sweater and ran out the door but what she saw when she got outside wasn't what she expected.

Peyton and Brooke were walking back to Peyton's house they were almost at her door when Brooke broke the silence. "Peyton remember when you asked me if I liked Lucas?"

Peyton nodded. "Well I lied, I do like him and not just a little bit I'm like mad crushed out on him I know I usually don't fall for guys like him, but he's different". Peyton walked up her steps and opened her door "Well that's great Brooke, you should go tell him how you feel" she stepped inside, and took one last look at Brooke before slamming the door in her face. Brooke didn't know what just happened, but she didn't want to so she just walked away and headed home.

"Hi Haley" Nathan said. "I need to talk to you" Haley walked a little bit closer to him "Okay but if its about your tutoring I cant talk right now, just call me later and we will go over it again" "Haley its not about that, can we just go for a walk and talk?" "Nathan I can't do this right now I have to go" Haley said as she walked down the road. Nathan didn't want to chase her, she seemed like she really did need to go, so he just let her go. When Haley got to Lucas' he was already waiting for her on the doorstep and when he seen her he knew what was coming. "Haley, listen I didn't meant to get upset on the phone I just need you to know, I can't watch you get hurt and if he hurts you I'm going to have to hurt him" Haley laughed a little bit, but then stopped when she looked at Lucas' face and saw how serious he was. "Lucas, I really like him and if I'm going to get hurt then your just going to have to let it happen you cant stop it." Haley was getting mad now, why was Lucas being so difficult. "Haley I'm not going to tell you to not try it with him I'm just saying if you get hurt, he'll know it." Haley turned to go back home but Lucas grabbed her and hugged her so tight. "I love you Haley, I don't want anything to happen to you".

Brooke got home and picked up her phone and dialed Lucas' number "Hey Luke, c c can you meet me down rivercourt so we can talk?" "Alright I meet you there in 10"

Down rivercourt

Brooke pulled up as Lucas sunk a shot in the basket.

"Scott with the winning basket and the crowd goes wild" she could hear Lucas talking to himself. "In your dreams broody" Brooke said as she walked up and grabbed the ball and walked over to the bench. Lucas walked over after her and sat down next to her. "So what do you want to talk about?" "Well, I'm just going to say it, Lucas Eugene Scott I like you and its not just a little kid like I really like you and I think its time we moved on in our relationship." Brooke said all in one breath then she quickly shut her eyes really tight like she was waiting for something to eat her and then wake up from this dream. She couldn't believe that she finally told Lucas how she felt about him. Lucas waited for her to open her eyes so he could look into her eyes when he told her how he felt about her. "Pretty girl, I like you to and I think your right" Brooke's eyes bugged out of her head and she took a deep breathe. "Really" she said and her eyebrow went up. Lucas laughed a little bit. "Why are you laughing I'm being serious". Brooke was starting to get frustrated now.

"I love when your eyebrow goes up, your so cute" He bent down and just as he was about to kiss her Peyton pulled up.

Haley walked back to her house to find Nathan still waiting to talk to her. "Haley listen we really need to talk" "Okay, come in and he can talk in my room". They got to Haley's room and Nathan sat on her bed Haley sat down next to him. "Haley I don't know how to say this, but I'm just going to say it" Haley was staring at him now and he was getting kind of nervous. "I like you" He stood up and walked around the room with his hands on his hips. "You're different then other girls I know, your smart, pretty, you don't judge me and you've never called me a pig or a jerk." He just keep going on and on, he didn't stop to catch a breath or even let Haley talk so Haley stood up and walked over to him and grabbed him and kissed him. "Nathan I feel the same about you." He looked at her for a second then pulled her back in and kissed her and every second it got deeper and deeper.

There the second chapter. I was supposed to do this like yesterday but my Internet was down, so I'm going to do the third chapter tonight to. :) I hope you all like it.


	3. Chapter 3

_So here is the next chapter, thank you for telling me how you feel. I know Haley and Nathan got together pretty quick, but I love them together so I just wanted it to happen._

Peyton walked over to were Lucas and Brooke had been sitting her eyes filled with tears and tears falling all down her face. Brooke jumped up and hugged Peyton then pulled away and looked at her "Peyton what's wrong?" Peyton tried to catch her breathe so she could talk but all that came out was more tears. "Lucas I think I should take Peyton to my house so we can talk, I'll call you later." Brooke walked over and kissed Lucas right in front of Peyton. "That's for not kissing me earlier" she said. Brooke winked at Lucas then looked at Peyton. "You..know….what Brooke, I I I think…I'll just .. go home" Peyton said taking a breathe between words. "No p-sawyer I don't want you to be alone and I think we need to talk about some stuff" Peyton didn't want to fight with Brook but she couldn't bare to listen to her go on about how much she liked Lucas so she turned away and started to walk.

Haley and Nathan were lying on Haley's bed. "Haley, I'm so happy you feel the same way about me, but what about Lucas I know he doesn't like me so he is definitely not going to like this." "Lucas is just going to have to live with it, I like you and you like me there's nothing he can do about our feelings, but while we are talking about it.. what is this ?" Haley needed to know if they were dating or were the in a relationship. "Well I kind of thought we were just going to date, but I like you way to much to do that 'cause if I seen you with another guy I would go insane" Haley chuckled "I would Haley I like you way to much to see you with someone other then me, and that might sound selfish but it's the truth." Nathan was getting to serious so Haley decided it was a good time to just shut him up with a kiss. She sat up and got on top of him his eyes got big. She leaned down and just before she kissed him she said, "You need to learn how to shut up." After a while the kiss deepened, Nathan started to take off Haley shirt but she grabbed his hands and pulled away and stood up. "Nathan I'm not ready for that" He looked at her like he was going laugh but instead he stood up and hugged her. " Haley I would wait my whole life for you to be ready, and when you're ready I'm ready"

Peyton's house

Brooke walked in and up to Peyton's room. Peyton was sitting in her computer chair on her web cam listening to some of her crazy music. Brooke walked over shut off the music and sat on the bed. "Peyton is everything okay is there something you want to tell me?" Peyton didn't even look at Brooke she cupped her hands over her eyes and started to cry. Brooke walked over and kneeled down in front of her "Hey, look at me everything is going to be fine, just tell me what's wrong". Peyton stood up and walked away "Brooke you can leave now." Brooke stood up and gave Peyton a puzzled look. "Did I do something to make you mad?" "Brook listen I just want you to leave, I just need to be alone right now so if you don't mine" Peyton pointed to the door hoping Brooke would take your cheery ass out of her house. "Peyton I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on" "You want to know what's wrong with me Brooke, fine I'll tell you I'm in love with your boyfriend and if your to stupid to see that then your not my friend at all" Brooke didn't know what to say she just walked to the door and looked at Peyton "If your in love with my boyfriend, your not my friend at all". Brooke ran down the steps,opened the door and ran to her car, as soon as she sat down she took out her phone and called Lucas. "Luke, meet me at my house we have to talk" and then she hung up.

Haley's house

Haley was sitting at her computer finishing up a project she had forgotten to do because of Nathan. "Hales why don't you get off that computer and come sleep with me, it's like 3 AM" "Nathan I can' stop I'll never get it done just a few more words and I'm finished".

Nathan rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. The next morning Haley woke up to find Nathan had left. She called his phone but he didn't pick up so she tried to house phone. "Hey Deb, is Nathan home?" "No I thought he slept at your house?" "He did but he left, so I thought he might have went home, maybe he's at river court thanks anyway bye" Haley jumped out of bed and threw on some new clothes and ran down stairs. Her mother was sitting at the kitchen table "Good morning sleeping beauty" "Cant eat, cant talk gotta go love you bye" Her mother looked confused but didn't ask questions she just let Haley leave. Haley got to river court but the only people there was Mouth and Skills. "Hey did you guys see nate ?" They both looked at each other and shook their heads. Haley knew that they did know were Nathan was. "Guys I'm serious where is he ?" Haley was scared of what they might say. "We were told not to tell you" Mouth finally spoke up. "No wonder your name is mouth, you don't know how to keep it shut" Skills said as he hit Mouth in his arm. "Well, are you going to tell me or do I have to read your minds" "Jeeze tutor girl, you can read minds?" Haley knew Skills was only kidding but she was getting mad now so she didn't laugh, she didn't even smile she just glared. "Where is he?"

Brookes house

Lucas walked up to Brooke's door and just as he was about to knock Brooke opened the door and pulled him in the house. "Holy, I could have walked in" he said almost giggling. "This isn't funny Lucas, when I went to Peyton's house do you know what she said to me?" "Um, no but I know your going to tell me so keep going". Lucas tried to smile but seen Brooke give him "the look" so he stopped himself. "She told me she was in love with you". Lucas didn't know what to say without making Brooke mad. "Brooke I don't know what to say?" "Well I'm hoping your not going to say you love her back". Lucas hesitated. Brooke started and then started crying. "You do love her". She dropped to her knees Lucas tried to help her up but she pushed him away "Get out of my house now!" "Brooke listen to me". Lucas felt so bad he should have just told her the truth. "No Lucas I don't want you here, go now please". Lucas didn't want to make Brooke anymore mad, so he turned around and left Brooke crying on the floor. He felt so bad for just leaving her there when she was upset but he knew she wouldn't let him stay, she was stubborn like that.


	4. Chapter 4

River Court

Haley's phone rang it was Nathan.

"Hello, Where are you?"

"Hale's calm down I'm at your house I'm coming to pick you up stay there".

Haley left her keys with Skills and told him to take her car to his house she would pick it up later.

Brooke's house

Brooke was in her bed crying when she got a phone call she checked the caller id to see it was Lucas.

She hesitated but picked it up anyway

"Brooke I love you".

Lucas could hear her breathing and crying but she wasn't talking.

"I can't tell you how much I love you and how much you mean to me"

Brooke didn't know what to say.

"I'm coming over to spend the night with you"

"Lucas I love you"

Brooke hung up.

Peyton's house

Peyton was lying on her bed drawing a picture of her and Lucas kissing when her phone rang.

"Hello".

"Peyton it's me, Brooke"

"Brooke listen I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that I know how much you Lucas loves you and if you love him like you say you do I'm willing to hide my feelings for you".

"Peyton it's okay".

River Court

Nathan pulled up and got out of his car and walked over to Haley.

"Nathan don't ever do that again you scared me, now tell me where you were".

"Haley you wouldn't understand just listen to me, there is something back at your house waiting for you so lets go".

Haley's house

"You have to close your eyes though because it's a surprise".

Nathan put his hands over Haley's eyes and led her to the stairs.

"Nathan don't let me trip please"

Nathan laughed

"I would never".

They got to Haley's bedroom door and Nathan opened it, there was a blanket on the floor and on top of the blanket was dinner with candles.

" Oh Nate, you didn't have to do this"

"Well I wanted to, Now sit and eat"

Brooke's house

Lucas didn't even bother knocking he needed to see Brooke, he needed to kiss her and hug her.

He ran up the stairs to Brooke's bedroom Brooke was still laying on her bed but not crying as much.

"Brooke…"

"Lucas don't say anything just come here".

Lucas walked over and laid down next to Brooke. Brooke got on top of him and bent down to kiss him but Lucas stopped her.

"Brooke, what are you doing?"

"Lucas it's okay, just let me do this".

Brooke bent down to kiss Lucas again but this time just like she told him he let her.

The kiss deepened Brooke started to talk off Lucas' shirt. He sat up a little so it would be easier.

She pulled his shirt up over his head. Then Lucas laid back down, he started to take her shirt off but stopped and rolled over so he was on top.

He then proceeded to take her shirt off.

After he got her shirt off he started to kiss her neck and he slowly started to move down past her breast until her reached the top of her pants and slowly started to undo the button.

"Lucas"

"Brooke are you okay?"

"Yes Luke, just keep going"

He undid her button and pulled her pants down past her hips he slid them off and threw them on the floor.

He moved back up to her lips. She rolled him over so she was back on top and could take control.

She kissed his neck and moved straight to the pants she didn't take anytime.

She undid them and threw them half way across the room. Lucas smiled trying to hold back his laugh.

She moved back up to his lips as he undid her bra.

Haley's house

Haley and Nathan were finished eating and laying on Haley's bed.

Nathan started to kiss her and he slowly undid her blouse.

"Nathan, I still don't think I'm ready for this yet".

You could see in Nathan's face he was disappointed but he thought he should let it go and enjoy the rest of the night with the girl he loved

"Okay, Haley I'm sorry."

Everything went silent for a couple of minutes.

"Nathan, In ten years where do you see yourself?"

"Well, Hales as long as I'm with you, I don't need anything else I'll already be the happiest man in the world"

Haley smiled and kissed him and the rolled over and went to sleep.

Brooke's house

Lucas was on top of Brooke again, and now he felt like he should tease her for a minute.

He started kissing her and then down to her neck and down past her bare breast and just before her got to her panties he pulled them off.

"Lucas, please"

Brooke moaned and groaned. Lucas came back up to her lips. He slid his knee between her legs and slowly rocked it against her body.

Brooke looked into Lucas' eyes

"Please Lucas don't tease me anymore".

Brooke scooted down the bed a little so she could pull down Lucas' boxers.

When she came back up he looked at her and pulled a strand of hair off her face, bent down and kissed her. Lucas gave in and finally thrusted inside of her.

"Luke" she moaned.


	5. Chapter 5

1 month later…

Brooke's house

Brooke wakes up has a little to eat and starts to get ready for school.

She was just about to get in the shower when she had to run to the toilet.

She wipes her mouth and looks at her self in the mirror.

"Oh no" Her face goes pale white.

Haley's house

Haley is just about to head out the door when her cell phone rings.

"hey Brooke, you still going to give me a ride to school?"

"Haley, my house now".

Haley isn't shocked that Brooke sounded mad this early in the morning so she just started her morning walk to Brookes house.

When she got there Brooke look like she had just seen a ghost.

"Brooke is everything okay, you look a little pale"

"We are going to have to miss a little bit of English"

"Brooke no way I'm not cutting class your crazy"

"Haley it would be really nice if you didn't play miss tutor girl right now please"

"Brooke what's wrong"

Haley was getting a little worried now Brooke was kind of freaking out.

"Haley I think i'm pregnant"

Lucas' house

Lucas was just about to jump in his truck when Peyton walked right past him.

"Hey, we haven't talked for a while do you want a ride to school?"

"I don't think Brooke would like that" Peyton was trying not to look into Lucas' beautiful eyes.

"It's only a ride to school, I don't think she will kill us".

Peyton hoped into Lucas' truck hoping it was going to be a fast ride to school. Lucas walked around to the driver side and got in.

"Were you talking to Brooke since that night?"

"Yeah"

"Well are you guys okay now?"

"Yeah"

"Peyton is everything okay, you seem… different"

"Well Lucas seriously no everything is not okay if you think be in love with your best friend's boyfriend is okay, if you think having to hid your feelings for someone is okay"

"Peyton stop it, this isn't my fault"

"Isn't your fault Lucas, if you had of just stayed out of our lives me and Brooke would still be best friends and you not coming between us would have been fine with me, now pull over I can walk the rest of the way"

Lucas wasn't in the mood to fight with her right now so he pulled over and let her out.

Tree Hill High

Lucas looked all around but couldn't find Brooke anywhere. He seen Nathan sitting on a bench reading a book so he ran over.

"Wow a book Nate is it one of those with lots of pictures?"

"You know what Lucas you can be a real jerk, what do you want?"

"Where's Haley?"

"I don't know she usually gets a ride with Brooke"

"I know that's why I was asking I cant find Brooke anywhere"

"Lucas if your girlfriend is getting Haley to cut class with her…"

The sound of Haley's voice interrupted them.

"LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT"

"Haley there you are, where's Brooke?"

"She's in the car, now go get in the car and talk to her please".

"Haley what's going on"

"Luke if you do not get in that car I will make you."

Lucas walked over to Brooke's car.

"Brooke are you crying."

"Yeah, were going for a drive". They stopped in front of the clinic.

"Brooke can you tell me what's going on?"

"Lucas, I'm pregnant".

Brooke put her head on the steering wheel and begin to cry harder. Lucas didn't say anything he didn't think he could talk he didn't even think he could move.

Tree Hill High

"Why were you talking to Lucas?"

"I wasn't we were fighting like usual, so what's up with him and Brooke?"

"Oh you know, usual boyfriend girlfriend stuff".

Haley walked away, she turned as she was walking

"English, Love you"

Peyton didn't even bother talking to anyone she went to her locker and then off to class.

She had the worst start to a day anyone could ever have, or at least she thought I was the worst day anyone could ever have.

She seen Haley walking down the hall.

"Hey, Haley where's Brooke?"

"Um, still in bed?"

"Why did it sound like you were asking me a question?"

"I'm a little tired didn't get enough sleep last night, got to go English bye".

Peyton didn't really care that Haley was acting especially weird today she just keep going.

Clinic

Brooke and Lucas were sitting in the waiting room.

"Brooke what are you thinking right now?"

"I'm to young to be a mother"

"Are you thinking about having the baby"

"No, I'm 17 not 30"

"Well Brooke I'm not ready to be a father, but if you wanted to have the baby I'm going to be there with you through everything"

The nurse came out with a clipboard

"Brooke Davis".

Brooke grabbed Lucas' hand and pulled him in the room with her.

"The doctor will be in with you in a minute, while your waiting can you take off your pants and pull up your shirt and put this over your waist when you lie on the bed".

The nurse smiled and then left.

"Lucas close your eyes, or turn your head the other way"

Lucas smiled and turned away.

"Lucas don't laugh this isn't funny".

Just as Brooke laid on the table the Doctor came in.

"Hello Ms. Davis my name is Doctor Chan, Lets take a look at your baby" Lucas walked over to the table and grabbed Brooke's hand.

She looked up at him and he mouthed "I'm here, it's going to be okay" The doctor but the gel on her stomach and begin to search.

"First we will listen to the heart beat then ill get the monitor all set up and we can look at the little fellow sound good?" Brooke just nodded.

It was quite for a little while and then through the whole room all you could hear was a thump thump thump.

"That's your baby's heartbeat, everything sounds good how bout we take a look now"

Brooke was shocked she didn't expect to feel the way she did when she heard her baby's heartbeat, but what she felt was kind of good.

The doctor got everything set up and started to look again.

"If you look at the screen" The doctor pointed to a little tiny dot.

"That's your baby".

Brooke look towards the screen and all of a sudden a rush of happiness came over her, but then turned to sadness and she started to cry.

"Luke"

"It's okay pretty girl, I'm here" Lucas looked at the screen in amazement.

"Can we get pictures?" Everything was quite on the way home.

Brooke didn't know what to think or what to do anymore.

"Lucas why would you ask for pictures, I already told you I'm to young to be a mother"

"Brooke come on you heard its heart beat, you seen it how are you going to kill that poor innocent helpless little guy?"

"Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Sure Cheery, how bout we go back to your house and just watch some T.V and relax, forget about school?"

"Sounds awesome Broody"


	6. Chapter 6

So from now on I am just going to skip months, I know its fast but I really want Brooke to have her baby.

2nd Month

_Brookes POV- Wow two months already I don't think anybody really noticed I was getting a little bit chubby in the stomach, which isn't such a bad thing. I didn't really decide yet what I'm going to do about the baby. Lucas has been hassling me to keep it but I'm only 17 I can barely take care of myself how was I spouse to take care of a baby and me._

Tree Hill High

Brooke walked up to Lucas he looked at her then down to her stomach he moved to her ear so he could whisper

"You look great momma"

Brooke smiled but didn't want him to see how happy she was that she got called momma so she quickly wiped the smile from her face.

"So do you daddy" She teased.

Peyton seen Brooke and then seen Lucas so she turned around but Brooke caught her

"big news want to hear?"

"Bad or good because right now Brooke I cant handle any bad news"

"Um, well I depends on how you look at it I guess"

"Alright then, lay it on me" Brooke looked around to see if anyone was listening

"I'm pregnant" Brooke could feel the smile spread across her face.

_Brookes POV- Am I starting to feel happy about having a tiny thing inside of me? I think I'm going to have to have a talk with Lucas._

"A baby Brooke"

"Shhh Peyton not so loud I'm not sure if I keeping it I don't want anyone to know yet"

"Well I sure hope your not keeping it how are you spouse to look after it"

"Are you saying I would be a bad mother"

"Well anyone at 17 is going to be a bad mother"

"Peyton you know what I was going to ask you to be the godmother but if you think it's such a bad idea that I keep the baby forget about it" Brooke started to walk away then turned to tell Peyton something else

"By the way, I'm keeping it." Brooke didnt really know if she was keeping the baby she just said it to show Peyton she was wrong.

"Hey pretty girl, everything ok you look like your going to cry?"

"No, I need to go home." Lucas got scared

"Brooke is everything" he looked at her tiny baby bump suggesting that he meant by everything he really only meant his unborn child.

"Yes, it's not that it's just Peyton."

"Oh did she tell you about our talk?" Brooke looked mad now.

"No, what talk?"

"Oh god Brooke no it was nothing like that we just got into a fight, I tried to give her a drive to school the day we found out about that and then she went off on me"

"Okay Lucas I believe you but now, I have to go.. just call me after school okay?"

"Alright pretty girl" Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead and walked into the school.

Brooke's house

Brooke kept going over the abortion and adoption leaflets the nurse at the clinic gave her and kept replaying what she said in her mind

"You can only wait till you are 4 months after that there is no way we can terminate the baby, If you choose adoption we can help find a family"

_Brookes POV- Well maybe I can wait to see if I like the baby first and if not then I can have a adoption family come look at her. But what if I don't like her and Lucas sees her and likes her? I really need him here right now I don't know what to do._

Brooke decided at lunch she would text Lucas and see if he could come over and miss school again.

Tree Hill High

Lucas was sitting at a Lunch table when Peyton walked over and sat down.

"Okay listen I'm willing to get past what happen the other day for Brooke not for me or you." Lucas looked up from his lunch

"Sounds like deal".

They shook on it.

"So did you and Brooke decide on what to do?" Just then Lucas' phone rang

"It's a text from Brooke" He flipped open his phone and read it in his head

_"Lucas I really need you here can you come home from school now please"_ Lucas looked up again

"Sorry Peyton but I have to go I think something is wrong with Brooke" Peyton got scared for her best friend.

"I'm coming with you" Lucas decided it would probably be good for Brooke to have her best friend there.

"Alright then lest go"

Brooke's house

Lucas and Peyton ran in the house.

"Peyton why did you come here?" Brooke seemed a little mad that she was there but on the inside she was kind of hoping Peyton would be there to.

"Well if something was wrong with the baby I want to be here to help"

"Nothing is wrong with the baby I just needed to talk to Lucas" Peyton thought Brooke was trying to tell her to leave so she turned and walked away.

"Peyton where are you going?"

"Well I can take a hint Brooke it's okay I'll talk to you later".

" you're my best friend I want you to hear this too." Peyton say down in a chair in front of Brooke, Lucas sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

She looked up at his face and he smiled as if to say "It's okay pretty girl, I'm here."

Like he does every time just at the right moment to.

"Okay so I decided to keep the baby". She looked at Lucas like he might get mad but his smiled didn't fade, it just got a lot bigger.

"Really Brooke are you sure cause if you don't want to I'm still going to be here." Brooke looked at Peyton.

"Oh gosh Brooke that's great I'm so happy for you"

"Peyton remember earlier when I said I didn't want you to be the godmother, well I lied I do." Peyton felt so honored that Brooke wanted her to be the godmother.

"Oh I would love to." They all joined together and gave each other a big hug.

"Peyton will you come to the doctors tomorrow with me, Lucas cant come because he has to do something and I don't want to go alone?"

"Of course Brooke anything you need, you can call me… when Lucas isn't here."

"Speaking of, I have to go run some errands so I'll call you later pretty girl" Lucas kissed Brooke and nodded to Peyton then off he went.

_Brooke's POV- Wow, I'm going to have a baby. Really I shouldn't be happy about this I'm 17 I have no parents since they ditched me a while ago and I don't know what Karen is going to say about it but It's my baby right. Well Lucas is gone and it's just me and Peyton it fells really…OW!_

Brooke looked down at her stomach.

"Brooke everything okay?"

"Yeah just give me your hand". Peyton reached out and Brooke grabbed her hand and placed it on her stomach just as a tiny little foot kicked. "Brooke that's amazing"

"Peyton it kicked, I felt it kick". Brooke started to cry Peyton moved beside her on the couch.

"Brooke when your baby kicks it's a good sign, it's okay nothing's wrong" Peyton sort of laughed because she was only joking around.

"Peyton I can't believe I even though about giving up my baby, or killing it"

"Brooke it's going to be okay, you've decided to keep it, that's all that matters right?" Brooke felt so bad that she even thought about killing her baby.

"Right"


	7. Chapter 7

So here it goes, I'm writing these really fast cause I cant wait till she has her baby and Lucas', Brooke and Baby start a life together.

3rd Month

_Brooks POV- Well My stomach is starting to get a lot bigger then I expected but the doctor says the baby is perfect weight for being 3 months. I didn't expect for my back to hurt this early but whatever. My boobs are getting to big to fit into my bras, which means soon it's time to shop. Lucas and me haven't decided on when to tell Karen. Almost everyone at school knows well maybe not Nathan. He is just clueless anyway._

Lucas rolled over and looked at the clock "10:30 Oh no, we had a doctors appointment at 10 o'clock, Brooke is going to kill me."

He ran as fast as he could to get ready and then hop in his truck. When he got to Brooke's he noticed Brooke's car still in the driveway. He ran in and yelled

"Brooke, are you still here?" He got no answer.

He hopped back in the truck then down to the clinic. Brooke was in the waiting room with Nathan, Haley and Peyton.

"Lucas how could you do something so stupid"

"Haley stop please I didn't get up in time, it's not that big of a deal" Haley couldn't argue with him so she let it go for now.

"Brooke I am so sorry it will never happen again"

"Well thank god Haley and Nathan came to get me I had to call her 5 minutes before the appointment we just got here".

Nathan looked at Lucas and nodded his head to the door. Lucas got up and walked over, Nathan followed.

"Look Lucas I know we don't like each other but we have to get along for Brooke and the baby"

"Well I can try"

"That's all I'm asking by the way if it helps you try any, your going to be an awesome dad".

Lucas thought maybe he was just saying that so they could really try at this for Brooke of course.

"Miss Davis the doctor will see you now" They all stood up

"Sorry you can only have on person at a time". Brooke turned to face Nathan who really had nothing to do with it, Haley who was the first to now but never seen the ultrasound before, Peyton who had already seen it but was the godmother who would be spending lots of time with baby, and then Lucas the father of the baby.

"Well come on Haley, sorry guys next time it will be you Nate alright?" Nathan nodded you could see he was a little upset he didn't get picked.

In the Doctors Office

"Well it's nice to see how big your getting Miss Davis"

"Well it's not nice for me, but I do have a few questions"

"Well that's what I am hear for"

"Okay, so first question is my back spouse to hurt this much this early on?"

"Well it is perfectly normal for your weight but if it gets any worse then we will look into okay?"

"Alright, next question how far along do you have to be to be able to find out the sex?"

"Well if you wanted to, we could do that today but wouldn't you like it to be a surprise?"

"I would but it is so hard to shop when you don't know what you are having". Haley laughed a little.

"Well alright just pull up your shirt and well look at the baby". Haley was getting so excited she never seen the baby before and well she wanted to really bad.

"Well lets see if it has it's legs open." Brooke was kind of hoping it didn't.

"Yup, there it is do you want me to tell you what it is?" Brooke really didn't know now if she wanted to know what the baby was.

"Well how bout you tell tutor girl and if I want to know ill just ask her?"

"Well I'm fine with that but who is tutor girl?" Haley raised a hand to wipe her tear then sniffed

"That's me".

"All right so when we are done here I will get the papers and pictures and meet you in my office".

The doctor wiped the gel off Brookes belly and sent her into the waiting room. When Nathan noticed Haley wasn't there he got kind of scared.

"Where's Haley?"

"Why nate scared she's knocked up too, oh wait did you guys even have sex yet?" They all laughed but it wasn't funny Haley wasn't ready so he was waiting for her.

"She's not ready yet, so I told her I would wait till she is even it takes years." They all rolled their eyes. Haley came out and passed the picture to Lucas.

"Do you want to know yet?"

"No Haley not yet."

"Oh but I really want to tell you come on it will be so much fun to pick out little pink outfits"

"What did you say?"

"Oh I mean pink or blue". Haley knew she had ruined it but maybe Brooke wouldn't catch on.

"It's a girl?"


	8. Chapter 8

4 month

Brooke's POV – God I hate being fat. 5 more months and I get to meet my little baby. Me and Lucas are so excited we already started painting the room. We used yellow because we don't know what it is yet. Haley has been dropping hints so I am almost positive it's a girl. But we don't know for sure so we went with yellow. I have another doctor's appointment today hopefully Lucas can make it, if not I'll get Peyton to go.

Brooke's house

Brooke was sitting on the couch with Peyton "Hey Brooke did you think of any names yet? "Well we like the name Aaleyah for a girl and Parker for a boy, but we haven't really decided yet" "Peyton I haven't asked how you have been lately I mean you look great and you don't seem upset but I know there is something wrong". Peyton was trying to hide her feelings as much as possible but it wasn't working obviously. "Well I don't know I'm okay I just think about my mom a lot lately". Brooke felt so bad for the last 4 months all she had been thinking about was herself but that's all she could really focus on considering she was carrying a baby. "Well p-sawyer if you ever need someone to talk to, we are always here" Brooke said with a half hearted smile. Peyton nodded and turn to the TV.

Haley's House

Nathan's phone rang. He looked at the caller id but it said unknown. "hello?" "hey nate it's Lucas listen don't tell Haley I called and meet me at River Court". Nathan was puzzled. "Okay?" "Who was that?" Haley said as Nathan hung up the phone. "Um, it was … it was … Skills I have to go meet him bye" He kissed Haley on the cheek and ran downstairs.

River Court

Lucas was shooting a basketball into the hoop as Nathan pulled up. "Luke, what do you need?" "Well I wanted to get something for the baby but I'm no good at picking things out and I couldn't call Haley because she's mad at me and if I called Peyton Brooke would have killed me". Nathan laughed a little. "Alright so what were you thinking about getting?" "I don't know maybe a stroller, we need one". "Alright lets go to the baby store then".

At the store

A lady walked over to Nathan and Lucas. "Hello, welcome to Babys-R-Us how may I help you today?" "We are looking for a stroller but one for a newborn" Lucas looked at Nathan like he must have done this before. "Right this way" The lady led them to the strollers and pointed out a couple that looked like spaceships. "These are our top sellers, they are the highest in safety they have airbags and automatic locks" "We are just looking for a regular stroller please" "Well this one is perfect" Nathan said. Lucas walked over and looked at the stroller for a minute. "We'll take this one please" "Are you sure, it's not very safe". The lady was just trying to get Lucas to spend a lot of money and Lucas knew what she was doing. "No I'm fine I want this one please". "Okay I will get someone to come get it just meet me at checkout number 3". Lucas and Nathan walked away. Lucas passed a aisle with basketball jerseys and couldn't help himself. "Hey nate think I should get one?" "Lucas are you serious, what if it's not a boy?" "Well I'll get a pink one and a blue one". Lucas picked out a pink Spurs jersey and a blue Celtics jersey. "alright Lucas lets leave now."

Brooke' house

"Maybe I should call Luke and remind him we have an appointment" "He'll remember I know he will, Brooke he will be home soon" "I'm going to call just in case" "Luke, where are you?, who is that girl in the back round? Lucas Eugene Scott come home now" Brooke hung up the phone and started to cry. "Peyton he is with another girl, you were right I shouldn't have called" "Brooke it probably wasn't what it sounded like" "Peyton I heard her, I heard that little slut she is lucky I am pregnant cause I would find were she lives and burn her house down." Peyton tried to calm Brooke down but it wasn't working so she stopped and just let Brooke yell.

Haley's house

Haley called Brooke to see if Nathan had stopped there before river court. "Brooke did you see Nathan?" "No did you see Lucas?" "No, why?" "Well I called his cell phone to remind him that we had to go to the doctor's today and he was with another girl". "Brooke are you sure?" "I'm 100 percent sure". "Well I'll talk to you later bye Brooke". Haley hung up in Brooke's ear, only because she was mad she wouldn't have done it any other day. Haley picked up her phone and called Lucas. "Lucas are you with another girl?" Haley heard Nathan in the back round, "Is that Brooke again tell her your busy hurry up." "Was that Nathan, tell him to get his ass home now!" Haley was yelling now. "No Luke I will not calm down tell him to come home and I think you should go see your girlfriend Lucas".


End file.
